


We Need This (We Don't Need That)

by hoshitalk



Series: Kiss Kiss Fall in Love [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9345467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshitalk/pseuds/hoshitalk
Summary: Seungcheol and Jisoo go on a little trip to the grocery store. Fluffiness ensuses





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [woozdum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/woozdum/gifts).



> A birthday fic for my v special cheolsoo buddy, woozdum!! (there's a short and sweet msg for u at the end bab)
> 
> un-beta'd otl but i hope you like it!
> 
> enjoy!

“We’re not getting that.” 

Seungcheol pauses just before grabbing the 20 oz bag of Hershey’s chocolate kisses before he reluctantly puts down his hand with a huff. 

“You didn’t even look!” he says petulantly at his boyfriend, looking very much like a grumpy toddler. He pouts when Jisoo doesn’t even look up from his shopping list, draping himself over the cart while whining at him. 

“You and I both know what happens you eat too many of those Cheol,” Jisoo sighs, flicking Seungcheol’s forehead in an attempt to get him to stop whining. 

“Says the one who’s the actual chocoholic,” Seungcheol huffs, rubbing his forehead. That gets his boyfriend to look at him, albeit with an exasperated look. 

“Yes, but I’m also the one who has self-control,” Jisoo deadpans as he pushes their cart along to the next aisle. “You don’t really have any when it comes to sweets babe. Besides we still have chocolate at home.”

Seungcheol grumbles as he trails after Jisoo, knowing that he’s right. It doesn’t stop him from looking longingly at the bag of chocolates as they head to the next aisle. “What else do we need?” he asks, jogging a little to catch up with Jisoo. 

“A lot of stuff,” Jisoo replies, distracted by all the spices. “I don’t really remember them at the moment, but you can check the list.”

The brunette nods, taking two yogurt samples from one of the employees for himself and Jisoo, setting the one for his boyfriend in the cart before eating up a spoonful of his own. He hums happily at the taste, throwing it away after he finishes as his boyfriend decides they don’t need anything from the spice aisle, moving on to the meat section of the grocery store. He gets Jisoo’s yogurt sample from the cart, holding the spoonful up to the younger’s lips, smiling as his lover obediently eats it. 

“Yummy isn’t it?” Seungcheol grins, throwing away the sample after he’s finished feeding Jisoo. His boyfriend hums in agreement before going over to poke at the chicken selections. 

“You can grab a box of that, we’re running low on yogurt anyway,” he smiles, laughing as Seungcheol dashes back to the the frozens. He picks up one of the chicken breasts packages, deeming it good enough for them before setting it into the cart, biting back another laugh as he sees Seungcheol coming back with the box of yogurt.

It’s like that for the rest of their little shopping trip, though Jisoo does have to drag his whiny boyfriend away from the ice cream ~~“We have three tubs of ice cream at home, finish those first and then we can get more!” “But you can never have enough ice cream!”~~

Seungcheol’s still grumbling about it as they head to the register, even though Jisoo got his favorite brand of chips in an attempt to placate him. Jisoo rolls his eyes at him, setting their groceries onto the register for the cashier to take, lightly kicking his boyfriend to help him with it.

“Quit pouting Cheol,” he says in exasperation. “I let you get more of your precious Doritos and the yogurt.”

“But that’s all you let me have!” Seungcheol whines, ignoring the confused looks the cashier was giving them. 

“Cause we still have more of your favorites at home,” Jisoo says matter of factly as he pays for their groceries, motioning for Seungcheol to help bag up their items. 

“Why make me come then,” Seungcheol huffs as he places the bags in the cart. He grumbles when Jisoo pats his arm and chirps that it’s cause he needed someone with muscle to help him carry the bags.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Seungcheol mutters, sticking his tongue out at his infuriatingly cute boyfriend as they head out of the store, walking the short distance to their car. 

“And I love you too. Now help me load these up so we can go home and cuddle,” Jisoo says with a laugh and a pat to Seungcheol’s cheek.

That gets his boyfriend to perk up, and Jisoo can’t help the laugh that bubbles up when Seungcheol haphazardly tosses the groceries into the trunk in his haste, earning himself a scolding from Jisoo. It doesn’t deter him from hurrying though, much to Jisoo’s amusement. 

“Are you really that deprived of cuddles Cheollie?” he asks teasingly as they finish loading up and get into the car. Seungcheol nods at him cutely, telling Jisoo that he’s always deprived of cuddles, especially if they’re Jisoo cuddles. 

“Besides, you love cuddling just as much as I do, except you don’t wanna admit it,” he says with a cheeky grin, kissing Jisoo’s cheek. 

“Yeah, but I love you more than I love cuddling so there,” Jisoo retorts with a happy laugh, poking Seungcheol’s side. 

Seungcheol just grins, murmuring an ‘I love you’ and kissing his boyfriend’s cheek once more before he starts the drive home from their little shopping trip.

He could definitely go on more shopping trips.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY APARNA!!!! ♥♥♥  
> im really glad to have met you last year ;u; ty for being my cheolsoo buddy bab ♥  
> hope you like the fic!


End file.
